warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oakheart
Oakheart is a large reddish-brown tom with amber eyes. History In the Super Editions Bluestar's Prophecy :In the prologue, Bluestar is drowning in the river after the dog attack. She hears Oakheart tell her how to swim, though he is long dead. He convinces her to swim to shore because their kits where waiting. :He was at the Gathering when Bluepaw first met Crookedpaw and he fell in love with her afterwards. He was once chased off ThunderClan territory by Bluefur when he was sunning himself. He threw Bluefur into the river and told her to stand up when she was "drowning" in the most shallow part of the river. :When ThunderClan takes a patrol to RiverClan to ask for Sunningrocks back, Oakheart tells Bluefur to meet him the next day at moonhigh at Fourtrees. :At Fourtrees, Bluefur and Oakheart meet. There, Bluefur challenges Oakheart to a race to the top of one the four oaks. Oakheart then revealed he can't climb. Bluefur shows him how to climb. Oakheart then vows to teach Bluefur how to swim. Bluefur had no interest for she feared the water because of Goosefeather's prophecy. Oakheart and Bluefur then build a nest in one of the roots of the great oaks. Bluefur then becomes pregnant with their kits, Mosskit, Mistykit and Stonekit. :In a meeting at the border Oakheart tries to convince Bluefur to join RiverClan, or let him join ThunderClan. Bluefur refuses both and insists Oakheart take the kits to RiverClan. :Bluefur takes the kits to Sunningrocks for Oakheart to take them to RiverClan. When doing so Mosskit dies and Bluefur buries her and takes Mistykit and Stonekit to Oakheart. Oakheart takes the kits to RiverClan. Oakheart and Bluefur never spoke to each other again after this meeting, fearing some cat would put two and two together. :When Hailstar dies, his brother Crookedjaw becomes leader of RiverClan. Crookedstar asks Oakheart if he want to be deputy, but Oakheart declines. Timberfur becomes the new deputy of RiverClan. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Oakheart is the deputy of RiverClan. Oakheart and a party of RiverClan warriors defeated ThunderClan, led by the ThunderClan deputy, Redtail, in a battle for the Sunningrocks. In a second battle for the contested hunting ground, Oakheart died in a rockfall. Tigerclaw, who killed Redtail a few seconds later, framed the dead Oakheart, who could not contest his claims, as the killer of Redtail to shift the blame from himself, claiming that he had killed Oakheart in revenge for Redtail's death. Later, the investigations of Fireheart revealed the truth. During the battle at Sunningrocks, he puzzled cats by saying "No ThunderClan cat will ever harm that warrior", referring to Stonefur . Forest of Secrets :The prologue is set before Into the Wild. In the prologue, Oakheart gives his children, Mistykit and Stonekit to the RiverClan queen Graypool to nurse. Graypool asks why the kits scented like ThunderClan, and Oakheart just said that he found the kits, and he wanted Graypool to take care of them. Graypool was the only one in the Clan who knew of the kits' ThunderClan heritage. A Dangerous Path :Oakheart appears for a moment, only to Bluestar, to lead her to StarClan after she falls into the gorge. This is not revealed to the reader in this book, but revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy. In the New Prophecy Midnight :Oakheart chose the RiverClan representative to go on the great journey to meet Midnight. Despite Bluestar's challenge of his choice, he chose Feathertail, and appeared to her in a dream to tell her of her duty. So in turn, he challenges and jokes at his mate's choice, but not in an offending tone. When Bluestar challenges him, he retorts, saying, "Was she not well mentored?". This was because Feathertail's mentor was Mistyfoot, Bluestar and Oakheart's daughter. Family Members '''Mother:' ::LilystemBluestar's Prophecy - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: ::CrookedstarRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mate: ::BluestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughter: ::MistyfootRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 78 - Living (As of Sunrise) ::Mosskit:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 78 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Son: ::StonefurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 78 - Deceased, VerifiedRevealed in The Darkest Hour, page 262 StarClan member Granddaughters: ' '''Unknown Kit of Mistyfoot - Most Likely Alive Unknown Kit of Mistyfoot - Most Likely Alive '''Grandsons': ::ReedwhiskerRevealed in and Erin Hunter Chat - Living (As of Sunrise) ::Unknown Kit of Mistyfoot - Most Likely Alive Tree unknown tom-----Lilystem | ------------------------------ | | Brambleberry---Crookedstar Oakheart---Bluestar | | | ------------------------- | | | | | Stonefur Mosskit Mistyfoot---Unknown Tom | | Silverstream---Graystripe ----------------------- | | | | | ----------------- Reedwhisker ??? ??? ??? | | Brook---Stormfur Feathertail References and Citations Category:Senior Warrior Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Deputy Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters